Karone's encounter and beyond
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: During the day the Lost Galaxy rangers came to earth to aid Lightspeed rescue, Karone dropped by to spend some time alone when she met Ryan Mitchell, and the two share their past conflicts whilst they bond together as friends. Next thing their friendship becomes more than that as Ryan finds a kindred spirit in this human from KO-35.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a small draft of the Power Rangers, which will feature a few characters from in Space and Lightspeed rescue.  
****I don't own the power rangers but I do own Captain Theron.  
The story takes place during the time after Terra venture had landed on the planet of Mirinoi and the defeat of Trakeena, as well as the events of sheathing the Quasar Sabers and Kendrix's resurrection.  
So have a read and share your thoughts.**

**November 9th, ****_2000._**

In the days after Trakeena's defeat and the celebration, things started to settle down for the Colonists of Terra Venture their new life was just the beginning. Many more preparations had to be done to construct a city in Mirinoi and all were just getting a good head start, Leo Corbett got appointed Lieutenant in the terra venture Military reserve and he started dating Kendrix Morgan, who went on to continued being a science officer for the new Mirinoi Science Academy.  
His brother Mike received a commendation for his contribution and then became Captain of the Security reserve which was built in a remote area in Mirinoi, whilst their friend Kai Chen became a chief architect in the construction of the new Terra venture city and Damon continued his work as a mechanic. Maya went on to become a spokes person for her people.

Six months into living on Mirinoi, Karone, through time, adjusted to her new surroundings. Adapting was something Karone had done her whole life, she adjusted quickly to her new life that she made her own place in the newly constructed houses of their new town, which continued to expand with the help from the Natives of Mirinoi, who welcomed them with open arms. Starting a new bond between the two great worlds, each leader had signed a treaty in which to usher in a new Era of prosperity for their people.  
Enjoying her stay in Mirinoi with her new friend Maya along with a few others, it became quite a simple life in what looks to be like paradise, she learnt about the culture of Maya's people and how their way of Life was so simple that it was intriguing to her.  
It was comforting living in a new world such as Mirinoi and its beauty was more unique than Earth itself.

She visited each of her friends as often as she could as they each had long term duties to build the new City calling it the city of Terra. After at least another month long, one day she received a visit from someone unexpected.  
When opening the door of her new house, she found out that it was Captain Robert Theron of the United Space command defence force who was standing, in full dress uniform at her door.  
"Captain Theron, its such a surprise to see you here."

"I'm sure it is. and the pleasure is all mine Miss Phoebus." said Robert Theron, extending his hand to Karone who reached up and took his hand in hers, shaking it in greetings.

"So would you like to come in? I can make a cup of tea for you" asked Karone, stepping aside to let Theron in. He spoke, entering Karone's house whilst she closed the door.  
"Yes of course, I'd like one thank you." Karone led him to the living room where Robert sat down on a chair in front of a coffee table and next to another chair, whilst she went to the kitchen to set the coffee machine on, she spoke.  
"May I ask what brings you to my house on Mirinoi?" asked Karone.

Sitting forward on his chair, Robert thought it out in his mind and then spoke.  
"I have come here to pay you a visit, and to see how you were getting on during your solitude on this new planet. I last heard that a psychological evaluation from your psychiatric technician has declared that you have passed all tests in your final month. it was made clear by the experts that you were now fit to re enter society. Its been a while since I last heard from you but I have heard some good news. I also learnt of the news that you had risked your own life to save one of my officers, and Terra Venture. I needed to know for myself if this was true and to hear how you became that way." said Theron.

"Yes that is true Captain, but before that I was seeing the universe with a new set of eyes as I hope to make amends for the damage I've caused as Astronema, mainly the damage I caused to your world." she said whilst the machine made the tea.  
Whilst she brought the cups over to the counter, she told Robert Theron her story of how she decided to head off into space to find her way. From planet to planet she travelled crossing the oceans of stars, without a particular destination in mind. Karone was on the planet Gwenette when she overheard a voices. Hiding behind some plants, Karone saw the Galaxy Rangers.  
She heard them asking about the Pink Quasar Saber.  
Karone also saw and heard Deviot's deception over the Rangers. This was something she could do. An eagerness to help filled her heart. She could get the Quasar Saber and bring it to safe hands. But she couldn't do it as Karone. Without anyone being aware that she was ever there, Karone took a ship and left for the planet Onyx.

"So that's when you decided to use the method of infiltration to gain access to save my officer's life, complete his mission and retrieve this Quasar Saber." Robert said, taking a sip from his teacup he drew a small grin whilst he looked intrigued with her story.

"Yes, eventually I managed to get the Saber to the rangers, but after a turn of events in saving your lieutenant, I went on to become a pink galaxy ranger. Look captain, if you're still looking for an excuse to have me arrested then I assure you I've passed the tests and I am a new person." Karone said, setting her cup on the table before she sat down on the chair next to Robert Theron.

"Miss Karone Phoebus, I appreciate your assurance and more I am grateful for your work. This has nothing to do with the past, punishments or how I feel. I have merely put it to rest after your probation was over and you were a free citizen. I didn't come here to punish you further but I am in need of your help to track down your friend Leo Corbett and the other rangers." Robert spoke, looking at Karone.

"What do you mean Captain, has something happened?" asked Karone. Robert leaned forward, turning his head to her before he spoke. "I've just received word from my sources in KO-35 that Trakeena has returned, and she's making her way to earth. My superiors on earth acquire their assistance as soon as possible."

"Are you sure that she's still alive?" asked Karone, leaning forward.

"Yes but she's injured from the last battle, so she'll be heading to earth to gather a life force energy of some sort. I wouldn't be here if this was any urgent as it sounds, but this is a dire situation. So I suggest that we contact the others, I'll have their ships waiting in the command centre to transport them to Earth." said Robert.

"Of course Captain, I'll check in with Leo and fill him in on what you have told me." said Karone, taking a sip from her cup before she stood up as did Robert. He picked up the cups before he accompanied her to the kitchen to set up the communicator.  
Once in the kitchen, Theron took the cups and placed them in the sink whilst, Karone opened a box which had the communicator inside, she activated and made a call to Leo Corbett.

_**Mirinoi Military Base.**_

At the grounds of the new Terra Venture Military reserve Base, the new Lieutenant Leo Corbett was overseeing the basic training of the new set of recruits with observation and careful supervision. He use to give some training advice to some of the new recruits to help them be better soldiers so they can survive on separate missions and assignments in combat as well as advice in careers which helps them fit into society well.  
He started seeing Kendrix, who was beginning to love him as much as he loved her.  
Whilst they dated together for at least seven months at the time as she spent the rest of the times at the new Science Academy, doing some major research and development. But now she was busy with her new assignments in studying plants and knowledge from the galaxy book with her fellow colleagues from the Terra venture Science Centre.

On the day that Karone received a visit from Captain Theron, Leo and a sergeant at his side, were watching his new group of troops moving across the new obstacle course when an officer approached him with a folder.  
"Lieutenant Corbett, I apologise for the interruption during the exercise, but you have a call from a miss Karone Phoebus. she says you have been given a new assignment from a captain of the GSA Army reserve, and its urgent that you look at this and take the call." Leo turned his head to look at the officer in in concern before he lowered his head down. Looking down at the folder he took the folder before he opened it to read the orders.  
"Sergeant I leave you in charge of supervising the exercise. I need to take call immediately."  
"Sir?" asked the Sergeant. "Its priority one Sergeant, straight from the top office and I have to answer." said Leo before he turned and headed off with the officer to the comm. centre to answer the communication call from Karone. A short while later when he got to the comm. centre he came to the monitors and spoke through the speaker phone.  
"Karone, its Leo."

"Hello, Leo. its good to see you again." Karone responded.

"Its very nice to see you too, Karone. But I trust this is not a social call, I was told that this was a priority one." said Leo.

"I'm Afraid you are right, Leo. We have a situation which concern's earth." Karone paused for a moment before she gave Leo the news and she spoke. "Trakeena has returned from the dead."

"Trakeena has come back?" Leo said with his eyebrows raised.

Karone nodded before she responded. "Yes, I've just found out from Captain Theron's sources. She's injured and she'll be going to earth to gather human life force to become all powerful again, We need to gather the other four rangers and head back to earth where we can defeat her once and for all."

"Alright Karone, I'll send a message to Damon and Kendrix you call Kai and Maya and let them in on the situation. Once its done I'll head to the sacred stone and retrieve my sword before I head to earth." said Leo.

"Ok and Leo, Captain Theron has left the galaxy ships for them to commandeer.  
be sure to tell Kai and Maya that and have Kai inform Kendrix and Damon. I'll be waiting at another transport with the pilots until the others arrive."  
"Ok Karone, thank you. and I'll see ya soon." Leo said, before he turned the com. off and turned to head off to his barracks to pick up his address book and send a message to the others. After a while of writing a message for his friends, he sent it off to his friends before gathering his belongings and heading off to retrieve his quasar sabre from the stone slab where the others were. When he stepped out of the barracks, he immediately went off into the jungle as the day was ending and the rains started to fall.

_**A Couple of days later.**_

During that time after Leo had headed to earth, Kai and Maya received the message and followed Leo to Earth on their Galaxy ships at warp-speed.  
Meanwhile at the Mirinoi Science Academy, Kendrix had become so into the research on the Galaxy book that there was so much that she and her colleagues could learn and more to create new sources of power to keep a bright light on and to build ray shields for protection of the whole planet against any unwanted invasions. After a long time of work she took a break for at least a day.  
The next day, She was about to get back to work when she found that her computer received a message. Clicking on the message, Kendrix found that it was from Kai:  
"Kendrix_, by the time you read this message Leo, Maya and I will be gone to earth for a special mission.  
The thing is we've got a situation, I've just learnt from Military Intel. that Trakeena has returned and she has headed to earth to plot her revenge against us by destroying earth, but she's injured and she needs human life force to become powerful again. You need to find Damon and head down to Earth._  
_A military captain has brought the Galaxy ships to the compound at the command centre.  
Karone has arranged a transport ship at the compound for me to escort you and Damon to earth encase you need the extra help so we can beat Trakeena once and for all.  
Please come immediately after you read this message._

_Best wishes Kai._

After reading the message, Kendrix moved away from the computer and headed out the doors.  
Heading out of the Science academy at the early morning with the rains still coming down on her, Kendrix immediately headed on to the stone where her sword was still embedded before she turned and headed to the compound where the ships were parked.  
After running a long way towards the stone slab where the quasar sabres laid, Kendrix had reached it just in time to see her friend Damon present at the stone holding the sabres.  
Once with her, the two drew their swords together.  
They turned around, heading off to the compound to get to the ships.

**The Compound.**

Whilst the day was still dull from the cloud cover on Mirinoi, Karone was standing by the open hatch of the ship. She was waiting for any sign of the four rangers whilst the pilot and co-pilots were waiting inside the control room of the ship. It was a short while when they received a call from Karone, who shouted for them to start up the engines.  
"Kai and Maya have gone to Earth ahead of us but other two rangers are here. Let's get this ship ready." Moving into action, the pilots turned on the control's system, activating all engines as Karone boarded the ship and the rangers boarded their ships in ranger form and buckled up before the ship was ready to take off.  
Karone took her seat at the pilot's room, acting as the Navigator to their destination, Before long the ships were in the air and had headed into orbit, setting course to Earth where the other three rangers were waiting for help on Earth. Whilst they were on their way to earth, Captain Theron was watching from the control room for a moment before he turned around and went off.

_**Well that's Chapter one done. The Idea came to my head after seeing Trakeena's revenge episodes on Lightspeed rescue. so please have a read into it and see what you think. Be sure to look out for Chapter two as it will have some new surprises in store for you. so read and review. thanks**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**This Second Chapter takes place sometime in a month or so after heading down to earth to help the Lightspeed rescue power rangers defeat Diabolico's new monster and Trakeena herself, who had mutated into a monster.**_

_**Mariner Bay**_

After the defeat of Trakeena, Karone had decided to stick around on Earth whilst the Galaxy rangers returned to Mirinoi to continue their duties as part of the Terra community. She spent over a month on Earth staying out of trouble whilst the Lightspeed rescue power rangers continued their duties to protect the people.  
It was a long month in November as each monster including Diabolico was defeated by the power rangers but even after the battle with the Queen of demons known as Bansheera where she was defeated, Mariner Bay still needed the Rangers in emergency situations.

But on November 21st, that one particular day became something special, Karone was spending Friday morning sitting at a table inside a local café as she was reading a new book she bought at the local library. The book she read was a story of the snow queen and how a young girl journeyed through the three seasons to find the boy she loved and defeat the wicked powers of winter.  
As she was almost at the third of the book, something caught her eye that she didn't expect.  
A Lightspeed rescue power ranger approached the café and came inside. This ranger wore a Lightspeed rescue Jacket with a silver band on it, he went to the counter and ordered a cappuccino to go. Whilst he waited for his cappuccino he looked around the café which was busy with couple and groups having tea, treats and coffee, it was at that moment when he saw Karone sitting at a table in the Café. When the coffee staff member came with the cappuccino in a plastic cup ready to go, he alerted Ryan, who turned and realised that his drink arrived, he turned back to the register and paid off the staff member before he took his cup from her.  
He was about to turn and walk when he stopped in front of Karone who was about to walk to the back, she looked up and saw him standing at the counter, she looked so speechless.

It was a short while before Ryan said the first words. "Say, Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Um, no of course not. but might I ask if I know you from somewhere, I mean I've just heard about Light speed Rescue from a few old friends who helped them fight off a wicked monster named Trakeena.  
I didn't know anything about a sixth ranger being part of the team." said Karone.

"Well the Lightspeed rescue had more important things to do other than talk of private things. Anyways allow me to introduce myself miss, My name is Ryan Mitchell, the older brother of Dana Mitchell who is the pink ranger of the Lightspeed Rescue division. Its nice to meet you miss..." said Ryan.

"My name is Karone , Karone Phoebus." said Karone. "Karone?" said Ryan, frowning at Karone who drew a small grin and then she explained herself to Ryan.  
"Yes, I'm a citizen from a planet called KO-35 and sister of Andros the red ranger."

"You mean you're the sister of the red Astro power ranger, Oh yeah I remember a rumour that you once joined the Galaxy rangers."

"Yeah that part was true." said Karone. "So do you mind If I could sit down with you? we can talk about your past." asked Ryan.

"Umm, ok sure. from what I've heard you seem to have a dark past yourself." Karone said, turning around to her table at a short before heading back there with Ryan at her side, carrying his cappuccino there before he sat down and answered.  
"Actually it is true, I have a dark past."

"Ok, well then why don't you tell me about your past?" asked Karone, sitting down on her chair whilst Ryan sat back and relaxed, thinking of where to start and the began explaining the story of his life.  
"When I was 10 years old I was involved in a car accident with my dad and sister, Dana. When all three of us were suspended over a cliff, my dad had a good grip on my sister but I ended up hanging on by my father's shoe. It seemed like the worst fate of my life when a demonic spirit known as Diabolico appeared and he offered a bargain to my dad; in exchange for saving my life I was to be raised under the care of Diabolico himself, after that I was taken away from my father and sister."

"I guess that's something we have in common, we were both taken by monsters to be raised as their protégé and to become pawns in their dark schemes. A monster named Darkonda took me and raised me as his daughter, brainwashing me for years to be the princess Astronema."

Ryan took sometime to think about the news of this princess when he found that Karone was the former princess before she was changed back by her brother. "Hmm, you were the former princess of Darkness. I'm sorry to hear about your horrible past Karone, you seem to have had such a bad childhood as I did when I was young. Well I guess we can not dwell on the past."

"I can Agree with you Ryan. So have you ever had any therapy after that?" asked Karone.

"Well my father had me go through psychiatric rehabilitation for weeks when I was off duty from my ranger duties. it was hard but after that I've learnt to live as a normal person." said Ryan.  
For an hour and a half in the afternoon, Ryan and Karone talked together over coffee which was a few cups of tea until Karone decided to finish this little meeting and then head up the road. Before she went she gave him her phone number.  
When she was walking away she turned her head to look at him around, she told him that she hopes to see him again. Then she turned her head forward with a smile and she walked off, leaving him at the table for a short while before leaving for home.

_**Two Weeks later.**_

It was on the month of December and Christmas was getting near to the time as it was only 20 days until Christmas day, Karone and Ryan had arranged for a little get together for lunch at the local café in Silver Hills.  
Ryan had his black shirt and grey trousers over a silver like jacket whilst Karone went with her casual look, a pair of black trousers and a gold vest which Ryan thought looked so stylish when he saw her come through the door and came to Ryan's table.  
As they enjoyed lunch together, Karone talked to Ryan about the planet KO-35 which sounded like a modern Utopian society with its population possessing psychic and telekinetic abilities that no other human had ever attempted to use before which had made the conversation between them the most interesting as the season of Christmas didn't exist on her planet.  
So Ryan spoke to her about it, teaching her about the joys and the woes of the tradition which was about family and love.  
They spent the lunch time together at the local café which had lasted for over an hour and a half, and they had such a good time together until Ryan had received a call to duty.  
Before he left, he gave Karone his number and as a first Christmas present to her, he promised to personally show her around the new aqua base which was under reconstruction for the next six months. their plan was to add in a new training facility for future trainees to volunteer as junior rangers to carry on the duties and responsibilities of the power rangers some day.

**Mariner bay's new Junior training facility.**

Soon after the battle with Trakeena had been won by both galaxy and Lightspeed rescue last month, a new training facility was set up in a warehouse outside the city. It was put to good use to train a group of young children into becoming Junior rescue technicians and Junior rangers to someday take the place of Lightspeed Rescue as well as become part of various rescue teams across the world.  
Among the group of new Juniors who were in training was a girl Heather Russo, who was recruited to help the Lightspeed rescue power rangers by evacuating the building which her parents were held captive inside.  
Since that day when she pulled the fire alarm, helping the Lightspeed Rescue power rangers go in and save her parents, she became a popular star due to her new status as a junior ranger. Soon after she enlisted into a special school for Junior rangers. She went on to joining the new Junior ranger course, where she made a few friends who helped her pass each test that was presented by their instructors and their team leader, who was named Lawrence Phillips Strider.  
Lawrence Strider was a tough kid as well as a well committed cadet and military brat who transferred from Washington military school to Mariner Bay.  
Undergoing a series of training courses provided by the team of the Lightspeed rescue operation, she progressed in helping the wounded and making sure they're comfortable and performing rescue tasks in special tests. Whilst others progressed in operating computers and testing new power rangers equipment. Hoping that she'll qualify for becoming the next power ranger, she had so far done well in the months that followed.

In time, her training had paid off when she and her team was given the task to save some people in a fire which broke out during the last battle with Bansheera. The fire itself threatened to spread, Heather went into the boiler room with two of her team mates to stop the fire from spreading to a couple of gas cans in the building and managed to douse the fire out before the cans would catch flame and then explode, destroying the whole building.  
Within the next few months after the reconstruction of the Aquabase went underway soon after the final battle, Ryan and Karone had started seeing one another from time to time, their steady relationship together had blossomed as much as the relationship between Heather Russo and the team leader Lawrence Strider who had come to respect Heather as a new team member.  
It was around the beginning of December when Lawrence decided to ask Heather out for a Christmas date.  
Heather was doing some extra reading in the cafeteria when Lawrence came to her table, they had a little chat together about their progress and how they'll probably go to different training areas when Lawrence approached the idea of going out, so he asked if she wanted to go out for a smoothie this weekend for a first Christmas date between them.  
Heather was a little unsure about going out with Lawrence for a short moment and then after a couple of days, she decided to go out with him to get to know him as a person, keeping things steady.

_**The City of Mariner bay**_

It was on a sunny day as Heather was strolling about in town, after hearing that she and the others had the day off.  
She was passing into the next turn on the streets to meet with her mother to do a little Christmas shopping when she bumped into Karone and they saw one another. Seeing her she spoke. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to bump into you. I was just a little distracted when I bumped into you and." Heather was silent when she saw the morpher on her wrist and she looked up at Karone.

"You're a power ranger?" she asked Karone, who looked down at her morpher and then she spoke.  
"I was a former ranger, I was part of the Galaxy rangers of the Terra venture space station after the previous pink ranger named Kendrix Morgan gave her life up battle and then after the battle with Trakeena, she was brought back to life as if by the magic of the Quasar sabres on Mirinoi."

"Wow, I think I've heard about you. um, what's your name?"

"Its Karone." Karone said to Heather, who stood with surprise on hearing Karone's name.  
She looked at Karone with a small look of admiration before she spoke her mind. "Wait a minute, you're Andros' sister Karone? I've heard a lot of things about you. you use to be the princess of Darkness Astronema, who tried to destroy the earth."

Karone looked down on the ground for a moment before she answered the girl Heather.  
"It was a dark part of my history yes, but fortunately I was saved by my brother Andros and the Astro power rangers."

"Oh, that's very interesting to know I mean its been said that you've had such a horrible child hood. Anyways I'm sorry if I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Heather Russo, its nice to meet you Karone." said Heather.

Karone smiled before she replied. "Its nice to meet you too." After the introduction, the two girls decided to hang out for the rest of the day getting to know each other over a soda at the local juice bar nearby.  
They spoke for over a couple of hours about themselves and Heather's training before Heather had to return to base for her training. Soon after their meeting, things start to look up for Heather during her time in the training academy.  
Heather was moving up the ranks to becoming a contender to becoming a new Lightspeed Rescue Ranger whilst Lawrence had also moved up the ranks in training to become a new Squad leader for a new rescue unit for overseas operations. As new morphers and colours were being brought up, she hoped to get a colour which suits her so she may serve as one of the finest power rangers.  
Hearing the news of this, Lawrence couldn't be more proud of her as he too was thinking of becoming an Operations manager like Captain Mitchell himself.

It was a couple of months after Christmas and new years day, in training before the end of year day on January 24th, Heather received a congratulations letter from her teachers that she will receive the yellow Lightspeed rescue morpher. She felt surprised that she'll become a power ranger whilst her boyfriend worked at the base Operations commander.  
And soon enough his friend would then become a new red Lightspeed rescue power ranger, along with three more kids who have qualified for the pink, Blue and green power rangers and who when they come of age, will become the new line of power rangers. Even one of them being Heather's best friend named Casey would soon become the green ranger as her simulated skills in flying aircrafts would soon come to use in the service as part of Lightspeed Rescue.  
On the few long weeks into February that that passed by Heather took up further studies in her goal to become a Lightspeed rescue power ranger, she took time learning from Kelsey the former power ranger and more about the responsibilities that followed.

On that time she learnt about a new series of rangers known as the time force rangers who are from the future and their battle against the mutants whilst she did her duty as a Junior rescue technician with under the supervision of Captain Mitchell.  
During her time in Mariner bay, she worked alongside her boyfriend Lawrence in performing a series of missions in Angel grove, Ocean park and the City of Silver hills as well as Turtle cove.  
And then it was on a sunny day in April, that she found out some news that a new group of Power rangers known as the Time Force power rangers had taken up service to defend Silver hills against an army of Mutants, who appeared from out of nowhere.  
She knew that it wasn't her fight anymore so she decided to stay off on the side lines for the time being.  
Living outside Silver hills and nearby Mariner Bay, Karone started working as an assistant at a local store to make a living for herself.  
On the side lines during her stay around, she spent most of her free time when not at work with Ryan, going on dates with him.  
And as promised to her before the Christmas time, Ryan took Karone on a tour of the Aquabase where he now works and how the training facility would be fully ready for a new batch of young and eager students training to be Junior Rangers of Lightspeed Rescue.

As things were going on smoothly over the time that the power rangers Time force were in the first month in fighting their battles in Silver hills whilst Lightspeed rescue was working as a rescue unit, Ryan felt that it was the best time to ask Karone to marry him.  
One evening when Ryan and Karone were out for a walk on the park, Ryan stopped her at one of the benches in the middle of the park where they sat down together. Looking at her face, he expressed his love for her.  
"Karone, I know that we've been going out together for what seems to be less than a year. But in the time that I've come to know you I have found that you are an amazing woman on this side of the galaxy, I know that we'll have tough times ahead but I'd rather face them with you for the rest of our lives." said Ryan.  
"Of course Ryan, and truth be told I could think of no one else to be with than you Ryan Mitchell. you're the most bravest and most unique human that I have ever known on this earth." After she expressed her love for him back, Ryan pulled out his box with an engagement ring. "So I would like to ask you one thing." Ryan said, whilst he showed her the small box and opened it up for her to see. She was so surprised to see the ring as he looked upon her, before he could ask she answered.  
"I will Ryan. whatever the question is, I will if you would ask me?"  
Ryan drew a smile before he asked. "Then I would ask you, would you marry me Karone?"

Karone sat there on her place on the bench wide eyed as she looked at the ring for a short moment before she looked up to Ryan and then drew a smile, followed by a nod.  
Ecstatic with glee, she accepted Ryan's proposal on that moment before she moved in and gave her a hug.  
They spent the whole of the night together, talking about the wedding to come as they stood up from their seat and walked across the park to the end. Later that night, Karone and Ryan went back to her apartment where they spent the night together.

The next morning when the sun rose, Ryan and Karone were having a lazy morning wrapped amongst the covers of her bed together. At that time it was a blissful moment when Karone woke up in Ryan's arms, she smiled and snuggled into his chest and planted a kiss there before she started to move his arm to get out of bed and get dressed for breakfast.

After a short while, Karone went into the kitchen to pick out some fresh fruit from the fruit bowl.  
She took out a green apple from the bowl before she took a bite off it, chewing on the piece of apple, she moved to the cupboards at the corner of the kitchen to get some healthy cereal for breakfast.  
Opening the cupboard she was about to take the box out from the shelf when she heard the wall phone ring. Closing the cupboard, she turned around and went over to the phone and then she answered it. "Hello?"

Within a second, she heard Carter Grayson's voice speak out, asking for Ryan.  
"Ryan?" Karone asked. _"yes." said Carter.  
_"Ok hold on a second, I'll see if I can wake him up." Karone said before she placed her hand on the speaker and then walked over to the bedroom to wake up Ryan.  
When she got to the bedroom, Ryan was just coming up towards the doorway and Karone came to him before she spoke. "Ryan, its Carter. He needs to speak to you right away." When Karone gave the phone to Ryan, he spoke.  
"Hello Carter, what's up?" Ryan listened whilst Carter gave him the full disclosure about plans to promote the new Aquabase and the graduation ceremony for the next generation of power rangers. "Alright then I'll see you within an hour or less. thanks Carter."  
After hanging up Ryan turned to Karone who was looking at him curious.  
"Well I've been called up for a meeting to set up a date for the ceremony of Heather's class who are taking the next step to becoming the new Lightspeed Rescue team. They're going to need all the help they can get from Veteran rangers."

Quickly understanding a ranger's duties to the Aquabase, Karone responded.  
"Then you better get going. A ranger's duty is never ending, I hope that you'll come back. We've got a lot of planning to do together." Ryan laughed with Karone before he spoke.  
"I will come back Karone, you have my heart and my promise." said Ryan, coming close to her he looked upon her for a moment as she looked up at him and spoke. "You better Ryan Mitchell, I will start looking at some wedding dresses and seeing to the arrangements for our wedding, hopefully we'll set a date and take it from there. Hope there will be no emergencies to disrupt our plans."

"Thank you Karone, and I promise no disruptions." Ryan said, before he and Karone shared one last kiss before they withdrew.  
Then Ryan turned to walk and get his jacket before he went out through the front door of the apartment, leaving Karone alone. Watching her beloved boyfriend head off on duty to oversee the plans for the graduation ceremony, Karone stood there for a moment and then turned away to get started on reading a magazine to look into wedding dresses.

_**A couple of days late**__**r**_

On stepping outside after hearing from Ryan, Karone was in heartache of relief on seeing Ryan come through the hallway outside the doors and then walked up to embrace him, which he returned to her in relief to see her again after today.  
They held one another for almost an hour before they withdrew and then went inside the apartment to spend the day with each other without anymore distractions at all. They talked about the plans for the ceremony next month  
Whilst the other Lightspeed Rangers went on with preparations for the graduation ceremony, Ryan and Karone spend the week, getting a head start in making preparations for their wedding day, Ryan and Karone looked through all the magazines for a place to hold the ceremony. They looked at the landscape magazines and books for a good place to hold the wedding.  
After looking at a few magazines, Karone was now beginning to find nothing that would make a good area for them to set the wedding and invite all their friends to the ceremonial event.  
Karone was about to lose hope when she found another magazine on the table and then picked it up.  
When she looked through a few pages of the Magazine, she came across a page about a little area outside the town which made a good place to hold the wedding ceremony.  
And it would be a good place to invite their friends even those who were apart of the power rangers team or better yet allies of the power rangers themselves. Later when Ryan had a look at the page on the area for the ceremony, he thought it out for a moment in wonder before he decided that the area would be the best place encase an emergency comes up and he has to head into action.

**_That's all that I have to write on this chapter, I'm still working on some ideas for the next chapter so I hope that you'll stay tuned and hope that you'll enjoy reading this chapter. If anyone has any new ideas then please PM me.  
Thank you all._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the third chapter of Karone's Encounter.  
It picks up to two months after Karone had found the perfect place to hold the ceremony where She and Ryan will get married, and will be on a couple of days before the big day comes which happens during the days as Time force is still fighting Ransik's mutants for a few months before they have to fight Vypra again.**_

_**Chapter Three**_

After a long time in two months of preparation for the wedding, Ashley Hammond who was named as the Maid of honour had finished the final touches for the area of the ceremony at a good and early time before the big day.  
With the help of an Old friend named Glenda Wagner and her boyfriend bobby, they were able to find all bits and pieces to create some decorations for the wedding reception. Within a month of the two months, Heather and her friends had graduated from the first year at Lightspeed Rescue academy were now moving up to become junior rangers as they further developed their skills as a team and the next generation of Lightspeed rescue.  
With the invitations had all been sent off, all of their friends in Lightspeed Rescue were wasting no time to book rooms and a venue at the grand plaza hotel for the day whilst Heather and her new boyfriend Lawrence Strider celebrated their being chosen as junior rangers.  
It was on Saturday, April 16th which was said to become a very sunny day when all preparations was fixed up.  
Karone and Ryan took a few day's break to settle down after a long time of preparation, so that they can get the time to think on their vows for one another to say at the ceremony.

But that night as Karone was in her bedroom reading a book about wedding preparations, she looked down on a chapter of the wedding book which mentions that someone would have to give her away at the alter.  
She then started to think about Ecliptor, the only person she ever knew to be a father to her alone all these long years. She started to miss him so much since the destruction of Evil alliance. She thought of the years in training that she and Ecliptor did together and the years that followed after that time and more, that she decided to take a walk outside to look at the stars.  
Karone placed the book aside before she stood up to put some shoes on.  
Afterwards she went outside in her jacket and then took a long walk across the path, looking up at the stars she thought about Ecliptor more and how much it would have meant for him to give her away at the day of the wedding which was set on a week on Thursday April 21st.

Meanwhile, Ryan was out in the park after yet another job as a Lightspeed rescue Power ranger.  
He was looking out onto the view of the pond which was calm and cool as it was ever and more, as he thought of Karone and how the wedding was going to turn out great.  
But realising that she only had her brother to give her away, Ryan wondered if it was whom Karone really wanted to give her away at the wedding and then sat back on the porch wondering if there was a way to bring back Ecliptor for the occasion. But he knew that he couldn't as it was not possible as Ecliptor had been destroyed in the battle for earth, and yet wondered if it was possible to bring him back as a human and not the monster he was previously in form of the olden days of the past.  
So He went to make a call to an old friend from the desert.  
On reaching for his phone, he dialled the number and then his friend answered. "_Hello._"  
"Hello, um I'm just calling to ask you for a favour." Ryan said to his friend on the other line.

**Back in the apartment.**

A long hour into the night had passed, Karone was dressed in a dressing gown as she was running a bubble bath after finishing her read into the wedding book, she ran the hot water for half an hour before adding the bubble bath lotion to the warm water.  
Once the Bubble bath was ready she took off her dressing gown and stepped into the bath, sitting down before she relaxed into the warmth of the waters. Karone enjoyed the heat of the Bubble bath, soaking up the sensational warmth which made her feel so much better after such a busy week and more.  
She spent an hour long before she finished her relaxing warm bath and then got out of the bath, picking up a towel which she wrapped around herself she dried herself up to step out and get dressed into her pyjamas. After she got dressed into her pyjamas, she went to pick up a book to read before she went off to bed when she heard a door open up.  
When she turned her head to look at the door, she saw Ryan come into the door and smile to her.  
"Hey Karone, I'm home." he said, closing the door before Karone stood up, leaving the book shelf to come towards Ryan. "Hi Ryan, where were you? I thought that you were going to be out all night."  
She said, coming into Ryan's arms and kissing him on the cheek.  
"I just needed some time to clear my own head and then think about a few things."

"Ok, so were you thinking about the wedding?" asked Karone. Ryan looked at her and then smiled at her before he spoke.  
"Not really, cos I believe that its going to be perfect. just the two of us standing before the alter."  
Karone looked at Ryan for a moment before a small smile came to her face.  
"I do hope so Ryan, I wish that I met my father to give me away." she said.

"Well I could almost wish that he could be around to meet you so I could meet him in person and then get to know him before I ask for his blessing to let me marry you and let him pass judgement on me." said Ryan.

"Hmm, I too would have wanted to get to know him as well. in any case I bet that he would have liked you a lot for your service as a Lightspeed rescue technician and a power ranger." said Karone.

"You're a power ranger too. so he would be proud of you all the more." said Ryan, smiling at her.  
Later that night they went straight to bed and went to sleep.

_**Five days Later, on a Thursday April 21, 2001. **_

The day of Karone's wedding, the ceremony was held in a quiet spot by the lake, far away from the sounds of an emergency or any mutant attacks which might jeopardise the whole wedding and cause chaos.  
Dozens of guests were gathering for the occasion of Karone and Ryan's wedding, including Ryan's sister Dana who took her two week's break to attend the wedding with her boyfriend Carter and Karone's brother Andros who came all the way to Earth with his new fiancé Ashley Hammond for the special occasion and his best friend Zhane who brought a beautiful red haired girl named Nebula from KO-35 to Earth as a chaperon for the wedding. As they took their seats and waited for the ceremony to start up, Karone was in the dressing room with her bridesmaids Maya and Kelsey helping her get into her wedding dress.  
After an hour of getting into her gown, the bridesmaids looked on her with great admiration, complimenting on how great she looked when they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" asked Kelsey, turning to the door.

"Its chad, just letting you know its time to get ready." Chad said from the other side of the door.  
Realizing that its time, Maya and Kelsey looked at one another before turning to look at Karone who drew a grin and spoke.  
"Its ok ladies, I'll be along as soon as I can. you go on ahead and wait for me to appear marching up the altar."  
With that Kelsey and Maya turned and then went off to the door, opening the door before going out into the hallway where the grooms were waiting, Maya then closed the door behind her. Karone then went to the mirror to check herself for a while before she would turn around and head out for the Altar to see herself get married.  
She stood there in front of the mirror thinking to herself how beautiful she look, but also wished that her old friend and father figure Ecliptor would be there to walk her down the Aisle towards the Altar. Lingering by the mirror, Karone's mind drifted for a while when she heard a knock on the door. Karone turned to the door before she spoke. "I'll be there in a minute, just wait at the seating area and I'll be out soon."  
When the door opened up, Karone turned around only to see someone she didn't think would come back. To her surprise it was Ecliptor in his own form who was standing in the doorway of her dressing room. Overwhelmed at the sight of the father figure she knew, Karone drew a tearful smile upon her face before she spoke. "Ecliptor, you're alive I cannot believe it."  
Stepping forward she embraced Ecliptor and hugged him. "I missed you so much Karone." Ecliptor said to Karone who drew a smile whilst she was in his arms for a moment before she withdrew from Ecliptor and then looking at him she spoke. "I've missed you too Ecliptor, its been so long."  
After a long moment Karone regained her composure before she spoke out.  
"How is it that you're alive Ecliptor?"  
Ecliptor looked down in thought before he raised his head and then explained.  
"Your fiancé called in a favour from Andros. He and Kendrix found out in the galaxy book about someone who knew how to resurrect a lost soul from another realm of the afterlife for at least one day and then the lost soul can return, so they contacted him and asked him to bring me back for this one day and afterwards I will have to return."  
"Oh, I wish I could have had some more time with you." said Karone.  
"Yes and I wish it with you, but I have done so much bad in my life which is a lifetime of wickedness and nothing can redeem it. Therefore I can only return to the living for one day before I get drawn back into the dark realms and remain there in serving my time. Anyways I've come to terms with my own fate especially now that I know that it won't be yours. If its any comfort your marriage to this Lightspeed rescue technician brings warmth into what heart there might be inside my body dearest Karone and I couldn't be more proud of you even now."  
Karone drew a tearful smile at his remark to how proud he was of her, her eyes were beginning to water but she held on and spoke.  
"So if it is for this one day then I guess we should make this count. Ecliptor I wanted to ask you if you could give me away at my wedding?" Ecliptor looked at her, seeing her wedding dress before he drew a small smile and then he spoke his answer.  
"Of course I'll give you away. But first I'll have to change into a human form."  
Ecliptor stepped back before he raised his hands to make a cross on his chest and then he changed himself into human form, becoming a handsome man in a tuxedo suit and all. Looking up at Karone who looked so amazed at her father figure's new form, he spoke then. "Shall I escort you to the altar for your wedding?" Karone then drew a smile on her face before she turned around to take her veil and then turned back to Ecliptor before she went out with him through the doorway.

_**The Wedding altar.**_

The wedding ceremony was held in a large ten outside the backyard of a large Hotel, the open area around it was the beautiful place where a hundred chairs were set in a dozen rows on each side with a red carpet in the middle, leading to the Altar of the wedding ceremony and the place looked picturesque.  
The crowds of friends including TJ Johnson who was wearing a black suit jacket over his red shirt and Cassie Chan who was wearing a pink dress, Leo Corbett and his date Kendrix Morgan were sitting in the rows under the shelter of the big high tent along with Jason in his white tuxedo and his new wife Emily, who was wearing a classy long orange dress, and Adam and Tanya who were both dressed for the wedding.  
Even Joel Rawlings the sky cowboy and Angela Fairweather came to the wedding. Joel wore his fancy western cowboy attire whilst Angela wore a fancy blue gown with a hair net holding her hair up.  
They then sat together at the front row to be close to the ceremony so that they can show Ryan that they've made it for the special occasion. All were sitting in their seats, waiting for the bride to make her appearance whilst Andros Phoebus was standing on the side with Ryan as the best man and Carter in his dress uniform was with the priest standing at the centre.  
They waited for the bride to make her appearance and walk up the altar.  
Waiting underneath the shelter for the wedding ceremony to begin, Heather's new boyfriend Lawrence was looking around for Heather whilst sitting by Silvy Larson who was looking beautiful in her purple dress. She was also sitting beside her date Justin Stewart who was looking so handsome in his blue shirt, jacket and black bowtie, and both of them were looking forward to the after party to come so they can share a dance. Within a short while, Heather Russo appeared at the entrance in a yellowish colour gown as the flower girl and Lawrence couldn't help but admire her from his seat as she march forward.  
With her basket in her hand, she walked across the carpet throwing flower petals in the air before Ashley in her violet coloured bridesmaid dress and Kelsey in her dark yellow bridesmaid dress, both appeared at the entrance and then marched across the rows. Soon after that a shower of pink petals flew on the floor, Karone appeared stepping out of the entrance with Ecliptor at her side, they began to march down the altar, it was then that violin music started to play to the bride's appearance.  
The two marched slowly whilst Ryan turned around and watched her come for a short walk.  
She look just as beautiful in her white gown and white hair band with a white rose sitting upon her head since the day he first met her. After a short walk they came up to the altar where Ryan stood and the music stopped, Carter went to join Andros as the best man whilst the priest looked at Ecliptor before he spoke. "Who shall give the bride away?"  
"I give this bride away, Karone was once like a daughter to me, Even though she is not of my blood, she will always be the one daughter who has a place in my heart." Ecliptor said before he turned to look at Karone and then leaned forward, whispering into her ear. He then stepped away from Karone who smiled at Ecliptor and then turned back to Ryan.  
Stepping up to stand with Ryan, Karone reached out and took his hand whilst the priest raised his head to look at the crowds who began to sit down for the ceremony to start off, he began to speak the words to start the ceremony.  
"Dearly beloved. we're gathered here in the sight of heaven in this beautiful country, before the presence of these fine witnesses to celebrate this man and this woman joining in the holy state of matrimony. This wedding symbolizes the union of two people from two worlds, may it also symbolize the eternal bridge between two peoples as we come together as one at the dawn of a new era. If there is any person who has a reason to why these two should not marry or object to this marriage let him speak now or hold his peace for all time." All watched the three at the altar whilst they waited for someone to speak before they continued.

_**Outside the tent.**_

Standing outside and watching the ceremony, the US Army Captain Robert Theron lingered at the scene of Karone getting married to Ryan thinking about how the olden days within the years which went by when he was in his career within the military. He also thought for a moment of his wedding when he married Silvy's mother Maggie six months ago at a private ceremony.

Whilst Robert was standing and watching the ceremony, Tommy and his beloved wife Katherine were just coming up the driveway to the place where the ceremony was being held. Stepping out of their car and closing their doors, they joined and walked together side by side until they came to the Tent and took their seats.  
Katherine was wearing a dress with a wide waistline around her as she was seven months pregnant with her and Tommy's first child, having heard that she was carrying their child, Tommy was so glad with the news about becoming a father.

Robert continued to think whilst he watched the whole union between Ryan and Karone, when he snapped out of his daze to hear the priest ask Ryan if he would take Karone Phoebus to be his lawful wedded wife, to love and to cherish, honour for all the days of his life. Ryan drew a grin before he answered the priest's question.  
"I, Ryan Mitchell, do solemnly swear to take this woman to be my lawful wedded wife from this day forth and to be her honourable love for the rest of my life, with this ring I thee wed." he said, placing the ring on Karone's finger.  
The priest then turned to look at Karone before he spoke. "Karone, will you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband. Will you love him, comfort him and cherish every moment with him for all the days of his life?" Karone turned to look at the priest before looking back at Ryan. She answered with her vow. "Ryan Mitchell, I do solemnly take you as my lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish for all the days of my life on this planet or the next one. So With this ring, I thee wed." she then took his hand and then placed the ring upon his ring finger.  
She held his hand in her own. The priest looked upon both Karone and Ryan who then locked eyes when he stated to them.  
"Then by the power invested within me by the laws of the state of California, I now declare you both husband and wife. Congratulations to you Mr and Mrs Ryan Mitchell." He announced to the audience.

After a second, they leaned forward at the same time and shared a passionate kiss, they embraced.  
Ryan holding her in his arms for a moment whilst Karone had her arms wrapped around his neck, they shared a kiss before the whole audience who began to cheer for them. When they withdrew to face the audience as they all cheered on for them.  
Angela turned to Joel at her side before she leaned forward and embraced him.  
Joel drew a small cheeky grin as he embraced her back whilst the cheering went on.  
Applause and celebrations followed after they were pronounced man and wife.  
The guests stood up and cheered on for the lovely couple as they stood together with smiles upon the crowds of their friends and family, some who were in tears of joy whilst others gave a nod of commendations to them. Lawrence came out of his seat before he went towards heather who stood at the front row, upon reaching her Lawrence stepped up towards her, kissing her.  
It was a big surprise for Heather as she kissed Lawrence back before she withdrew and they smiled.  
As Ryan and Karone stepped off the alter, walked across the carpet which was showered with pink and white petals, they were congratulated by their relatives close to the side whilst others threw rice and flower petals in the air to make it look so magical which made it all so perfect. Dana stepped out of the rows with Carter who then went and gave his congratulations to Ryan and Karone who accepted their best wishes with pleasure and hopes.  
Soon after some people started taking photos and selfies with their cameras for a photo opportunity with the bride and groom.  
Robert was still standing outside the wedding altar, he was about to turn around when his eyes caught Skull and Kimberly, who were watching the ceremony outside as well. Skull was standing behind Kimberly, holding her in his arms whilst they watched the whole think. She turned her head to look at Skull's eyes, and she commented on how the wedding looked so magical, Skull drew a grin in agreement with her before he said to her. "It reminds me of how great our wedding went and all the most beautiful moments we had together." Kimberly then drew a small grin before leaning her head upon his shoulder.  
"Although we were just friends, you still never gave up on trying to win me. It was your piano skills which I loved about you." said Kim, watching the wedding before turning her head to look at Skull who then smiled at him.  
Tommy and Katherine were just coming out of the tent when they met Skull and Kim outside.  
And Katherine was surprised to see them both together whilst Tommy was awestruck at the fact that Skull was Kim's new husband, having heard that she started seeing someone whilst he was with Katherine. Following the trip back to the Plaza hotel, the four continued to chat together about Skull's new music career and Kimberly's starting Gymnastics class and how their lives were starting to fall into place especially after the events of the past which was all behind them.

Later that day Having left the wedding tent, the wedding guests and the friends of the bride and groom went towards the halls of the plaza hotel where they held a reception party in the great hall which was ideally for a celebration of a wedding or a great event.  
Inside the main hall of the Hotel, there was a country band playing music and dozens of tables with most of Karone's friends and Ryan's friends gathered together in each table as they were chatting about their lives and more.  
When Andros stepped upon the stage, the band stopped the music whilst he made tapped the mike before he spoke out.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to make an announcement. I would like to congratulate my sister and her new husband on the celebration of their marriage, this has been a day which I've never thought would come.  
When I heard that my sister was seeing someone I didn't know what else to say except I'm happy that my sister has met someone special. I once had the privilege of meeting him in person at my wedding to my beloved Ashley, and I have to say how proud I am to be his new brother in law. I hope that you and Karone will have Bright future together.  
So let us give a round of applause for Mr and Mrs Mitchell and invite them to the dance floor."  
A round of applause followed after the last remark as Ryan and Karone stood up together and left their table.  
They walked past a few tables before they stepped out onto the dance floor towards the middle, where they then stood face to face before they came close together and then danced a waltz on the dance floor. When the music started playing in the hall, Ryan and Karone danced a slow dance for a moment before they went and waltzed across the floor the next moment before a few others then stood up to join in the dance. Whilst Skull and Tommy went to the bar, Katherine and Kim sat together talking about their families and how things were going for them. Soon after the music finished, Ryan and Karone continued to slow dance even when a disco song started in the back ground. Whilst the crowds were having a good time, Joel and Angela had finished their dance when Joel looked at Angela and asked her if they could go outside for some fresh air, Angela nodded in agreement before they went out with the party thriving like it was new year's eve and all were having a great time on this special occasion.  
Carter and Dana were in their slow dance when Carter turned his head and saw Joel and Angela step out.  
Having guessed on that Joel was going to do he drew a grin chuckling whilst Dana drew a smile at the two who went outside.

As soon as they were outside at the back of the hotel and standing in the garden, Joel and Angela stood there together for a short moment before Angela turned her head to look at Joel who was a little nervous before she asked him. "So would you like to tell me why you wanted to bring me out here?"  
Joel looked up at her before he answered. "I thought this might be best to share a moment with you."  
"A moment with me? for what?" asked Angela.  
Joel took a step back for a moment whilst Angela looked at him in curiosity.  
Then Joel spoke his feelings. "Its strange to think that we've been together for almost a long year, and its been a great career working with you as a power ranger, my whole life I've always wondered when I would meet someone special until you came into my life when we bumped into each other at the Aquabase. I didn't know who you were then but I've learnt a lot from you over the years. So it was through that moment that I fell in love with you, since then I've worked hard to win your heart which made me believe that the world was worth fighting for and a career in Lightspeed rescue was the best thing that happened to me. I cannot promise you the world or anything, nor can I imagine where we might go in this relationship but I can promise that as long as we are there side by side we can overcome all odds in the near future." Joel then pulled out a small box.  
Taking off his cowboy hat, he approached Angela who looked at him awed in that moment.  
Kneeling down in front of her, he reached up for her hand and he raised it up.  
He opened the box to reveal a wedding ring of his own.  
Seeing the wedding ring made Angela's heart melt down as it was made of Silver, he took the ring out of the box before he slipped it onto the finger of her left hand and then looking up at the woman who invented the Lightspeed rescue technology, he said. "Miss Angela Fairweather, would you marry me?" Angela looked at the ring and then looked at Joel, surprised with his proposal before she drew a smile. Raising her hands to her face, she became overcome with tears of joy. She giggled in glee and then she lowered her hands and she spoke her answer to Joel.  
"Of course Joel Rawlings, my answer is yes. I will marry you."  
Joel then drew a smile, standing up on his feet he placed his cowboy hat back on before Angela jumped into his arms and embraced him. "I didn't think that you would propose at this occasion." said Angela. "I know but I wanted this occasion to be a special one and couldn't think of any other occasion than this one Miss F." said Joel, before Angela kissed him in their loving embrace.

Whilst Joel and Angela were outside the hotel, Captain Robert was taking a walk around the gardens to clear his head for a while as all the guests were still inside the hall. They were having a great time for long as the music played on, but not only that Ashley and Andros were talking together about their plans whilst they danced among their friends. The dancing was continuing for hours to the tune of each song played by the bands who played their songs until midnight, as soon as the party was over the guests then said their farewell to Karone and Ryan.  
Before they left, Karone stood at the entrance whilst her friends stood waiting to catch the bouquet.  
Karone raised the bouquet up for the bridesmaids to see, she then counted to three before she threw it into the air with the bridesmaids raising their hands to catch the bouquet.  
When the Bouquet flew down, it was Angela Fairweather who caught the bouquet in her hands.  
Seeing it in her hands Angela turned to Joel before she laughed in joy, she then jumped into Joel's arms.  
Soon after Karone and Ryan said their farewells before headed off through the halls towards the elevator whilst Joel and Angela went off to their rooms to start planning for their wedding and the whole party continued to blare until the guests got tired and each pair left the great hall.  
At the corner of the Hallway near the entrance Ecliptor stood, watching Karone head off for a moment.  
As he looked on and treasured the sight of the girl he raised for ten years of her life, he was content that his business was done. After his father/daughter with his stepfather, Silvy spent the rest of the night with Josh whilst Robert took a seat watching the dancers and couples who enjoyed their hours of the night. After another hour he was now standing at another corner in the hallway far from the entrance whilst Ecliptor continued to watch Karone head into the elevator.  
Once they were in the elevator, Ecliptor gave a sigh of relief before he turned to the door and walked towards it.  
When Captain Theron turned his head to look at Ecliptor. He witnessed his whole body starting to change into mist until he went through the door and he vanished into thin air, Andros stood at the doorway of the main hall to see Ecliptor walk off through the doorway, knowing that it was his time to go he drew a small grin of satisfaction before turning around to find his wife Ashley so they can leave together.  
Karone and Ryan then headed off to their hotel room so they can get an early night for tomorrow morning was their honeymoon as well as the beginning of a new life for them.

After finding his beautiful fiance Ashley who came from the ballroom, she and Andros then walked out together to head home so that they can see their children. Soon after Kimberly and Skull followed holding hands together with Tommy and Katherine by their side on the stroll they then went home as well as Carter and Dana who left the hotel holding hands and chatting about their future together. After that Captain Robert Theron met with his stepdaughter Silvy and together they went home to see their family, an ending to a beautiful night.

_**Well that's as much as I can write about chapter three, so I'll be writing a fourth and final Chapter which would detail their future and maybe involve another wedding and a cross over into an episode of Power rangers: Time force. So please stay tuned and wait for some new updates.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_This is the fourth and final chapter where Karone and Ryan will be parting from their friends in Mariner bay to go forth on their honeymoon in Paris, France. Also Ryan will be with his wife when he gets called up for duty to help his friends.  
Whilst Heather the junior ranger and her crush will be getting together through a series of adventures.  
Also I _****_would be writing details their future and maybe involve another wedding and a cross over into an episode of Power rangers: Time force._****_ there's a lot more to do before I reach the end of this story so stay tuned._**

_**The next day April 18.**_

After getting up and having their first breakfast together, Ryan and Karone were heading down in the elevator with their two bags of luggage. Stepping out of the elevator they went off towards the reception to turn in their keys. On approach to the desk, Ryan handed the keys over to the receptionist.  
The receptionist then made a call for the limousine to pick up Mr and Mrs Mitchell.  
Whilst they waited, Ryan and Karone then took a couple of seats to wait for their ride to come into the parking area.  
It was about twenty minutes as they spoke of the plan to take a walk along the park in France before they check into the hotel and spend the rest of the day together, five minutes later the white limousine arrived at the edge of the car park. Karone and Ryan were about to leave when Dana and Carter appeared at the hallway, coming down to say their goodbyes to them before they'd head out for a ride in the limousine.  
After saying goodbye to Dana and Carter, who walked them out towards the limousine door.  
Once Ryan and Karone were inside the luxury seats of the limousine, Dana and Carter watched the limousine go on its way to the airport where Ryan and Karone will be taking a plane from America to France for a romantic two weeks honeymoon together where they would spend it touring the city of Vienna for a romantic walk together before heading off to Paris for rest and relaxation.

After her brother's departure, Dana and Carter were packing their things for the long trip home whilst their friends were also busy getting ready to leave the hotel. Most of the guests from the wedding had already left early for home before Ryan and Karone left for their honeymoon and now it was a quiet day.  
When coming down to the reception area with their luggage, Dana and Carter met up with Joel and Angela. Joel was carrying two suitcases in his hands and a bag strapped behind him whilst Angela had a small bag in her hand as she approached Dana and Carter.  
"Hey Carter and Dana, how are you doing there?" Angela said.  
"Hi Miss Fairweather, we're pretty good. Sadly my dad couldn't make it to the wedding, he had to see to a few meetings to discuss the future of operation Lightspeed to have it continue its work as a search and rescue unit. And Carter has been working part time as a consultant for the Aquabase, so he's continuing his work with the fire department but my dad told me that he'll be gaining a promotion which would mean he'll have to transfer to the Aquabase to carry on our operations." said Dana.  
Hearing about Carter's promotion, Joel was surprised as he spoke. "Really, so Carter's going to be the next executive officer for Lightspeed rescue? well that's outstanding Dana, congrats to you Carter I didn't think you'd still be with the team, I thought you were still a fireman or something."

"Yeah I thought about it for a while, but then I realised that Lightspeed Rescue is still going to need someone to carry on the works of Operation Lightspeed and to teach the next generation of rescue technicians and junior rangers. Therefore I've been waiting for the chance of a promotion so that I can help Captain Mitchell keep the legacy going." Carter explained to Joel and Angela who looked at Carter with approval of his decision.  
She spoke after Carter finished his explanation. "Aww that's good news Carter, you will definitely be a fine addition to Operation Lightspeed for sure. I'll be there to vouch for your commitment and more that is when things start to settle down. So what about you Dana, what have you been up to lately?"

"Well I've finished medical school about a months ago, and now with my PHD in medicine and paramedics, I've achieved my goal of becoming a doctor. So taking work at a medical doctor's office in Mariner bay. My business soon became a big hit with the patients, especially little children." said Dana.

"I've heard about your graduating medical school from Ryan, Your dad was so proud to learn the news when he heard about his daughter's graduation." said Angela. Dana drew a grin before she spoke.  
"Yeah, I've got to go where I wanted to go after Lightspeed Rescue. I began seeing Carter when he attended my Graduation ceremony. I was glad that he came and, he even offered to take me out on a date to celebrate, so from here on end during the months he and I have gone out on a few dates which were quite romantic, I've never had anyone who has done anything romantic for me. Therefore we fell in love in time."

Joel looked at Dana and Carter before he spoke and shook Carter's hand. "Wow Carter, you sly fire-fighter. I didn't know you had a crush on Dana, but for what its worth you've done good in winning the heart of the captain's daughter."

"Thanks Joel, but you best be careful with what you say or Captain Mitchell might court martial you." said Carter.

Joel raised his hands up as he spoke.  
"Hey its cool. I can respect what you have with Dana, its good to see you too finally get together. I mean I've seen the way you two looked at each other it was as if you fell in love like I did on seeing Angela for the first time. So Dana, I was wondering if you could be our maid of honour or if you might know someone else who can take up the job for us."

"Well I wish I could but unfortunately I've my medical practice to think about, however I think I might know someone who is suitable for the job. I'll call Cassie Chan and see if she's interested." said Dana.

"Great then you give her our number and have her call us then we'll set things up, we'll also be setting a date for the wedding before we send out the invitations. so you best be sure to keep your dates clear for the special day." said Joel, appreciative of Dana's help in providing a maid of honour to help with Angela's oncoming wedding.  
Angela laughed before she leaned into Dana and whispered something into her ear.  
The four of them talked for over a while about the plans for Angela's wedding until their taxis arrived to pick them up, upon saying their goodbyes to each other the couples split up and went in their separate taxi. One driving back to the Aquabase whilst the other went back to Angela and Joel's new apartment.  
Once they got home after an hours ride in a taxi, Joel and Angela settled down for a moment to get a head start in planning for their wedding before they'll have to head out to the new Lightspeed Aquabase the next day for work.

_**A couple of months later.**_

The following couple of months have been quiet, but soon after those months passed the junior rangers were returning from their two months holiday.  
Now on August 1 Having resigned his job as an aerial stuntman, Joel has been spending as much of his time on the field as part of the new crew on the Aquabase with Angela who has been spending most of her time at the new labs of the Aquabase. With his knowledge and experience as an aerial pilot, Joel got really into his job as a flight instructor and a teacher to teach a group of teenage students to become good pilots whilst his fiancé Angela continued her job, working on a series new designs for the next generation of rescue technicians but also monitoring for individuals to pre-select for the new power rangers team.  
With the help of her team as well as the support of Lightspeed Command and the UN government, Angela plotted on in her work with Joel's support.  
Within those months, seeing that the new academy is going to need more help, Joel called upon a few pilot friends from the airbases where he use to work. A couple of them, took separate jobs in secret locations in order to test the operations of the airships in the air and the Rescue vehicles in the field, whilst others were happy to take up jobs as instructors, each person working in classes and field operations with the selected junior rangers of Lightspeed Rescue.  
Even a new security team with special weapons and combat training was established into the tunnels and sectors of the Aquabase, since it was when its besieged by the demon Batlings, who use the Life-force Megazord to destroy the entire complex. As Joel plotted on with his daily classes and lectures, his stunt colleagues worked with the technicians, teaching the students and junior rangers and evaluating them as well.  
Among the new students in Joel Rawlings' class was a boy named Matthew Dunne, who had once snuck on board the Terra Venture space station. Having saved it from destruction during his time in space, he later returned to earth where his parents were waiting for him, and there was Jodie Stanton who came back to earth to live with her aunt Cammie.  
Having deciding to return to earth they learnt of an academy who were training junior rangers, both Matthew and Jodie enlisted to learn the skills and the principals to become power rangers. Heather and her boyfriend Lawrence were also among those who were selected for field operations, but from each mission the two learn a new lesson every day which builds up their skills to be well trained professional rescuers.

Whilst the Joel and Angela were preoccupied with their work with technicians and security personal on the Aquabase, the other rangers Chad lee had recently got a job as a lifeguard whilst Kelsey spent some time competing in the sports competitions as well as spend time with her grandmother. But on an odd day during the month after she finished a roller-skating contest, she decided to pay a visit to Chad lee at the beach so they could catch up on old times.  
Seeing him sitting on a Baywatch tower, Kelsey called out to him and asked if he wanted to come out for a coffee and a chat which he smiled to before he called one of his friends to take his place. Afterwards Chad and Kelsey went out to a local café, they spend one good hour chatting together about their past activities and how things have been good after Lightspeed.  
But both agreed that they missed the Lightspeed Rescue missions at the Aquabase.  
As they sat in their seats with their coffees steaming in front of them, Kelsey started to feel something in her that she never thought would happen to her, she started having butterflies at the same time her heart was beating hard whilst sitting across from Chad.  
So she started asking him if he was going out with any girls or at least seeing someone at the moment.  
To her surprise, Chad told her that he wasn't. At least not after he moved on from his relationship with Marina and he knew that she couldn't see him again, so he had to move on with his life.  
Back at the Aquabase, Angela would be able to get off work to pay a visit to Joel's class on a good odd day, so she could see how he was going with his students. Seeing how well he was handling the teenagers, she drew a small smile for him and turning to look at her, he smiled back at the beautiful girlfriend that he was planning to marry within two months. And once a week she would come to the class to give a lecture about the set of newly designed airships for aerial rescue missions and the limits which would affect the machines. Joel even gave his support as he was able to test the airships for problems to make sure the pilots wouldn't wind up crashing the ships on the duration of the missions. During the odd weekend after work, Joel and Angela spend it talking about the areas where they'll hold their wedding, in the end they decided on a compromise to have a western themed wedding.  
With the wedding theme set, they moved on to how many guests they'd like to invite to the wedding. Whilst Angela and Joel were busy with their lives, Heather and her boyfriend have been getting up to some mischief together whilst they hung around at the Aquabase, like running along the tunnels chasing one another as well as playing hide and seek along the control rooms and the meeting office. But each time they always manage to go without trouble until Captain Mitchell caught them and had them perform scud duties like cleaning the floors of the tunnels and the office before they'd be confined to their quarters until their next lessons.  
Elsewhere, whilst their friends were busy with their lives and mischief was being made in the Aquabase, the newly wedded couple Karone and Ryan had settled down over the past couple of months after returning to Mariner Bay from their honeymoon in France and Vienna.  
They moved into a cosy apartment and turned it into a new home for the two of them.  
Since then they've lived together as a couple, sharing their moments with one another and loving every moment. One day in that morning, when Ryan called Karone at the apartment to say that he'd have to stay at the Aquabase for the night, Karone decided to arrange a little get together with Kelsey and a few girlfriends from work for a special night of fun. Karone was about to call her friend Kelsey when she started to feel queasy, she had to go to the toilets.  
Once there she came to the toilet where she started throwing up into it. Suddenly worried that she might be sick with a tummy bug or something else, she went to the phone and called her sister in law Dr. Dana Mitchell. She held the phone to her ear for a few seconds when someone answered on the other line. "M_ariner bay medical practice, Dr. Mitchell speaking."_

"Hello Dana, its Karone. I hope its not a bad time but I need to talk to you." said Karone.

_"Okay Karone what's happened?" asked Dana.  
_"I'm just wondering if you could book me an appointment for this afternoon, I've not been feeling too good." said Karone.  
"_Are you sure that it's not something you ate earlier on." asked Dana.  
_"I've not really eaten much earlier and I'm worried that it might be a tummy bug or something else, its a result that you'll have to find out so I'll have to come to you right away." said Karone. On the other line, Dana checked her schedule to check if she had any appointments in the afternoon in her schedule whilst she held the phone in her hand. When she found only one empty slot between 10 and 11, she replied. "Well I can book you an appointment for today at half ten, so just drink plenty of fluids before you come here and be sure to monitor how many times you get sick okay, I'll see you then."  
After hanging up Karone then placed the phone on the stand and went off to get herself ready for her appointment at Mariner Bay medical practice.

_**Later that day at Mariner bay medical practice.**_

A while upon Karone had came to the doctor's office, the receptionist had her come with her to Dr. Mitchell's office to wait there until Dr. Mitchell can come in to see her. She waited for almost a few minutes until the door opened up and Dana stepped into the office. On seeing Karone, she spoke.  
"Karone, how are you feeling today?"

"Oh a little nauseous, I've been that way for almost a week. but I've vomited a second time in the bathroom whilst I was waiting for you. Also I felt a little sensitive to various scents." Karone explained to Dana, who went and sat down at her chair listening intently to Karone's explanation and then she asked her.  
"Were there any times that you've been feeling tired?"  
"Well last week, I've been feeling a little tired lately, why?" asked Karone. Dana sat back before she answered.  
"Its obviously not a tummy bug, my diagnosis is that you're pregnant."  
"I'm what?" Karone asked, shocked at the news that she was carrying a child.  
Dana gave a chuckle at Karone's look before she spoke. "It's alright Karone its normal, the fact that you've been sick this morning is because you were experiencing morning sickness its part of the symptoms that most pregnant women have when they're expecting a child. You know you gave me quite a scare there, but you should be so happy for yourself, and I believe a congratulations is in order Karone, I'm sure Ryan is going to be surprised when he hears the news."  
"So if you're saying that I'm having a baby then Dana, it means that you're going to be an Aunt. Oh my goodness, I can't believe it." Karone said, feeling overwhelmed with emotion that she began to draw tears of joy for the miracle that has just happened to her.  
"Um can I use the phone I need to call Ryan." Karone said, realising that Ryan will have to know this information.

Meanwhile inside the new platforms of the Aquabase Ryan, having been promoted to the rank of Sergeant of Lightspeed Rescue, he was in the workshop area with a couple of technicians, who were testing a couple of new tools for extinguishing fires and moving pieces of blocks in ruins and broken buildings and for natural disasters.  
He was busy testing a new form of the titanium laser in the shooting gallery when an officer appeared at the door, he came inside before Ryan was just finishing his target practicing. The officer then approached Ryan before he spoke.  
"Sergeant Ryan Mitchell, I'm sorry to interrupt your testing sessions but you've got a phone call, the caller says its urgent."

Ryan looked at the officer before he responded, "Tell whoever is calling to talk to captain Mitchell, I'm a little busy here."  
He was about to go back to testing the Titanium laser when the officer spoke further. "Sir, the caller is your wife Karone. She says that its a private matter between her and you." When hearing his wife's name, Ryan turned to the officer before he placed the titanium laser on the table and then turned to face the officer.  
"Aright, then I'll be down in a few minutes." said Ryan before turning to the two technicians he told them to take the laser back to the labs to run further tests on the laser. Afterwards he left the shooting gallery, heading across the bridge tunnel and through the control room where dozens of officers and technicians were working until he went along another bridge to his office. When he arrived at his office, he picked up the phone. "Hey Karone, how are you doing? what's up?"  
"_Ryan, I'm sorry to have to pull you out of work but I had to hear from you. I've some good news to tell you."_ said Karone.  
"What? What's the news?" asked Ryan. _"Ryan, the good news is that I'm pregnant." _said Karone.  
"You're what?" Ryan said, shocked on hearing Karone's news that she was pregnant when Karone spoke again. "_I'm pregnant."  
_Ryan then suddenly slipped off his feet collapsing on the floor in surprise, he pulled the phone chord down along with him.  
It wasn't until Ryan had recovered from his fall that he came back home to see Karone who had came home after speaking with Dana earlier on. After settling in they then sat down and had a long talk about the baby, it brought out the fact that Ryan was going to be a father and that they'll have to make an announcement to Captain Mitchell and the rest of the team.  
Seeing it best to tell them when the time is right, they decided to keep it as a surprise. So Ryan called his sister and spoke with her about keeping this a secret until the fourth month so that they can gather around and make the announcement together.

**_A_ month and a half_ later._**

After a month and two weeks into the pregnancy into the middle of September, Karone was starting to show the bump on her belly and so she decided to call Captain Mitchell to ask if she and Ryan can arrange a meeting with the other Lightspeed Rescue power rangers so that they can have everyone around to reveal their surprise to their friends. Later that one night during the time the Time force rangers were taken over by Alex, the Main hall of the Aquabase was cleared away so the Lightspeed Rescue power rangers and the junior rangers can attend. Among the juniors, Lawrence and his girlfriend Heather had were also attending with her mother and father the area as more of the guests had arrived at the main hall, Ryan knew as did Karone that it was time for them to step forwards into the centre and make their announcement. Stepping up into the centre of the main hall with his wife, Ryan called for attention with the microphone.  
"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Can we get your attention please?"  
Everyone looked to both Ryan and Karone before he spoke on.  
"Thank you, now first of all we would like to thank everyone for coming to the main hall and as you have known I have been taking a day off on each week to spend it with my wife, so therefore we would like to announce to you all this. My wife will be welcoming our first child within four months time, so dad I'm going to be a father as well so congratulations grandpa." A round of cheers and applause came all around the main hall after that announcement as their friends gave compliments and congratulations, even Dana was standing with her boyfriend Carter and Captain Mitchell, who was overwhelmed in shock about the news that he was going to be a grandfather. Approaching their sister and Father, Karone was the first to speak with Captain Mitchell who had managed to get over his shock and spoke his praise.  
"I guess congratulations are in order for the two of you, so Karone can I ask when is the baby due?"  
"Sometime in March, William." said Karone.  
Captain Mitchell scoffed and drew a small grin for Karone before he turned to Ryan.  
He spoke. "I have to admit that its such a surprise to find this news of your wife's pregnancy, I don't know what to say."  
"Well truth be told dad, I was more in awestruck when I heard the news about my baby. it was unexpected news to me."  
Whilst Karone and Ryan were talking together with Dana and their dad, Joel decided to make the announcement of his own since this was the right occasion for the announcement of his and Angela's wedding, it would be the only time they'd have before anything else happens later on.  
Standing on top of a table, Joel looked around him and then he called everyone to attention.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to ask for your attention please. Thank you all very, since our silver ranger Ryan Mitchell has made an announcement of his step into father hood, congrats by the ways Ryan, I and Angela would like to make an announcement about the date of our wedding."  
Looking at everyone's faces in the Base who were interested in the news of the big day, Joel continued to speak. "We'll be holding the wedding ceremony on the 27th of September, our maid of honour has started making the arrangements so you'll be receiving invitations to the occasion near the time, thank you."  
A round of applause followed after Joel stepped down whilst Angela looked at him with a flattered look before she approached him.  
"You certainly know how to stir an audience Joel." she said.  
"Angela, we both knew that it would have to be known at some point and we've been too busy to make a proper announcement." Joel explained, until Angela pressed her finger to Joel's lips and then she spoke. "And I was counting on you to bravely step up and spread the word, so therefore I'm glad that you told our friends. Now I want you to be on your best behaviour when our day comes and not be able to look at any other girls without comparing them to me."  
"Sounds like something I can do for you, either way the wedding day will be all about us." Joel said before he and Angela shared a kiss together whilst the crowds went about with their business. Ryan and Karone were still in Captain's company as they talked about the baby and what they're going to name it.  
As soon as everyone was still preoccupied with their chats and sharing gossips, Carter and his girlfriend Dana snuck off somewhere so that they could be alone together whilst Heather and Lawrence were chatting with Kelsey about their hopes to take up the mantle as power rangers.  
All was well after the gathering, and the preparations for the wedding were under way.

_**September 27th, At the time after Wes took back his morpher. **_

The day of the wedding came and it was a picture like country wedding, Kelsey and Cassie Chan stood as the western cowgirl bridesmaids whilst T.J. and Lee stood as the best men dressed in western dress attire and the ceremony was held in the country by a lake house where the pine trees stood and the fields were so ripe and green, it was like a western country view from the looks of things.  
Joel was looking so nervous as he stood dressed in his cowboy dress suit, with the priest as they waited for the bride to make their appearance.  
And suddenly the sound of violins started playing when the bride Angela Fairweather appeared with her brother Clark at his side.  
Wearing a white western wedding dress, Angela couldn't look anymore beautiful than any brides in the country whilst Clark looked charming in his formal suit. At a slow walk across the red carpet, Angela and Clark marched up the altar to the sound of the violin playing its symphony tune until after a short while she approached the step leading to the altar where Joel, the priest and his best men were standing.  
The priest then started off the marriage ceremony addressing the audience. "Friends and Family of the Bride and Groom, welcome and thank you for being here on this important day. We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Angela Fairweather and Joel Rawlings, by joining them in the holy matrimony. It is said that Love is genuine, honest, and open, compassionate and kind, passionate and blind, love doesn't know space or time, nor look through jealous eyes, and in the modified words of Paul in his letter to the Corinthians, "Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures whatever comes. Love never dies." If there's any person who has any reason why that these two should not be joined, or thinks of a reason why. Then let him speak out now or forever hold his peace." After a moment's pause, the priest spoke.  
"Who is it that brings this woman to this man?" Clark replied to the priest when he asked who was giving the bride away.  
Angela stepped up the altar to stand in front of Joel who turned to stand before her, the priest then turned his attention to Joel.  
"Joel Rawlings, do you take Angela Fairweather to be your lawful wedded wife? in marrying this woman, do you promise to love and honour her, to cherish every moment with her and to protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her always and forevermore?"

"Angela Fairweather. From the day I first met you, my heart was hooked and since then I've worked hard to become the better man for you and I hope that I'll still be that man you deserve and I promise to love you as my best friend and noble companion from this time on. So with this ring I thee wed." said Joel, looking into Angela's eyes with a small grin on his face as he placed the ring on Angela's finger, the priest then turned to Angela.  
He asked her. "Miss Angela Fairweather, do you take Mr Joel Rawlings to be your Husband? Do you promise to love and honour, to cherish all the moments of your life with him, to protect him, and forsaking all others holding only to him forevermore and forever young?"  
Angela looked up at Joel with a small smile on her face as she placed the ring on Joel's finger at the same time she replied. "Joel Rawlings, from that first moment you bumped into me I thought that you were a silly person wearing a cowboy hat, but over the many times you tried to ask me out you I denied you that opportunity. But you never gave up and you never left Lightspeed, you continued your duties to your team and through those times you matured to be the man that I've always believed in, and the man that I have fallen in love with. so Joel with this ring I thee wed."

Upon hearing their answers, the priest spoke. "Angela and Joel, as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together – as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect.  
In so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife."  
At that moment when Joel lifted Angela's veil, they shared a kiss before their friends and family who applaud them in congratulations.  
Afterwards they held a reception for the newly wedded Mr and Mrs Rawlings at a local cowboy gathering where there was music and entertainment which was the most excitement for all of Angela's friends. The reception went along great with couples dancing to the slow western country music played by the local band who filled the day and sunset with music and merry cheers until everyone left and only Joel and Angela were left.

_**September 29th, Mariner Bay.**_

It had been two days since Joel and Angela got married.  
Now they were about to embark on a holiday cruise together. when the call for duty suddenly was sound, calling all rangers for one last mission. Meanwhile Ryan was spending the day at home sitting with his wife and reading a book about pregnancies and what to expect when expecting a child whilst his wife Karone was reading a children's book to their unborn child who was starting to show movements in Karone's belly, it was a special experience for her that she told Ryan to feel the baby move.  
When he felt the kick on his hand, Ryan became surprised. "Wow, it must have such a good kick."  
Karone smiled at him and responded. "Well we can't know if its a boy or a girl but yeah, she has a good kick, takes after her father."  
They shared a giggle, in the moment of excitement which didn't last long when in the next minute the phone rang.  
Turning her head to look at the phone on its charger which sat on the side table by the window, Karone stood up from her spot on the couch. She walked up to the table and picked up the phone before she pressed it to her ear. "Hello." said Karone.  
"_Hey Karone, its Carter." _said Carter who spoke on the other line of his phone._  
_"Hi carter How are you doing?" asked Karone.  
_"I'm not bad thanks, but need to speak with Ryan, is he there?" _asked Carter.  
"Yes he's here. what's the situation?" asked Karone. "_I just need to talk with him that's all." _Carter replied  
"Alright." Withdrawing the phone from her ear, Karone turned to Ryan, who stood up.  
She then went up to him and spoke. "Its Carter, he needs to talk to you. he states that its an urgent call."  
"Ok." Ryan said, Karone gave him the phone before he brought the phone to his ear and then he spoke on it.  
"Hello. What? Vypra has returned from the dead and she's seeking help from a group of mutants? Alright Carter, I understand you, just stand by and contact the others, I'll be on my way if you send a car."  
Pressing a button to hang up the phone he turned to Karone and then spoke. "Vypra's back."  
"What, you mean the demon has returned?" said Karone.  
"I'm afraid so, but she hasn't gained physical form yet. She's seeking the help from the mutant from the future, Ransik to gain the crystals she needs to raise another mutant. I have to go help the other Lightspeed rangers Karone." Ryan stated, before heading into the bedroom to retrieve his morpher from one of the drawers, Karone stood there watching him.  
When he got his jacket on, Karone came up into the bedroom before she came up to Ryan and embraced him.  
"Please come back Ryan, I couldn't bear to have this baby alone." she said. Ryan drew a grin in the embrace before he withdrew and then he spoke to her. "Its alright Karone, I will. you use to be a power ranger so you know what its like."  
"Yes I do, but I just like to tell you to be careful and to come back alive, I love you." she said before she kissed Ryan on the lips.  
When they withdrew, Ryan spoke. "I love you too Karone, I always will." Afterwards he went to the door, opening it he went out leaving Karone in the apartment as he went off on his duty to help his fellow Lightspeed Power Rangers.

Outside the car park of the apartment building, Eric was waiting by his military vehicle when Ryan stepped out of the doorway.  
Seeing Ryan in his Lightspeed jacket walking away from the doors, Eric stepped forward from the vehicle and he spoke out.  
"Officer Ryan Mitchell?" Ryan looked at Eric before he answered. "Yes."

"I'm Eric Meyers, commander of the Silver Guardians and Quantum ranger. I'm here to give you an escort you to Silver hills immediately. if you'll step into the passengers seat we'll get on our way." Eric said, taking Ryan's hand and shaking it before he withdrew it to turn around and head straight to the drivers seat of the vehicle whilst Ryan went to the passengers door.  
Opening it up he stepped inside the vehicle, putting his seatbelt on before they drove off to Silver hills.

Soon after they arrived, they joined their two teams and defeated Vypra and Quarganon.  
With the demons gone, the Time Force Rangers showed the Lightspeed Rangers their base and give them their jackets.  
They then offer to transport the Lightspeed Rangers back to Mariner Bay. Wes thanked Carter and the 12 rangers ride off together.  
After the Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers returned to Mariner bay to continue their duties for the city with the Time Force rangers as their escorts, The time force rangers returned to Silver Hills to continue their fight against Ransik and his mutant armies.  
Joel caught up with the cruise ship by helicopter before he made a rope drop, landing by Angela's side and then the two began their honeymoon together whilst the other rangers went their separate ways. Dana and Carter got married in Mariner Bay Gardens several months before the Red Ranger mission with Kelsey as the maid of Honour and Chad lee as the best man and Heather and Lawrence as one of the brides maids and one of the best men.  
Several months later, Karone and Ryan became loving parents as they welcomed their baby daughter, they named it Astrid Kimberly Mitchell. Living their lives as parents, they balanced it with their careers as new operatives for Lightspeed Rescue. As for Heather and Lawrence, they went on to become new Lightspeed Rescue technicians with their new teammates Jodie Stanton, Matthew Dunne and a new addition to the future Lightspeed Rescue team; Simon J Robins, Joel's friend. But that's another story to be told in the near future as the junior rangers will someday take their place as Lightspeed Rescue power rangers.

**The end.**

_**Well that's the end of the story. I hope you've enjoyed it. and I know that there's not much action but I've decided to explore the non violence of the story and see how it goes so read this, leave a comment and enjoy. Thanks Guys and Peace out.**_


End file.
